Rocky Ice Column
Basic Information Ice Columns are winter-themed cylindric building shapes that were introduced to the Store with update R50 on December 13th 2017 and are part of the Frost Bundle. Different from most other Columns, Ice Columns cannot simply be processed from any cubic block in a Processor. Instead, a specific crafting recipe in the Crafting Menu is used to craft Ice Columns directly. These block shapes can be used for building purposes and decoration. Columns are not able to move/roll and such cannot be used to build moving vehicles or the like. How to obtain As said, Ice Columns can directly be crafted in your Crafting Menu (to be opened by typing "Q" as the default key), but only after the according crafting recipe has been unlocked by buying the Frost Bundle in the Store for Coins. The Frost Bundle additionally provides buyers with several already crafted Ice Columns and many other items and blocks. Already crafted Ice Columns are also included in the item pack Frost Pack and building kits for any Blueprint in the workshop that include these building shapes, but none of these Item Packs will provide you the crafting recipe for Ice Columns. Simply obtaining already crafted blocks / objects (for example as gifts from other players who own the according premium bundles) will not unlock their crafting recipe in the Crafting Menu. Ice Columns cannot be obtained from any Creatures nor from any common randomly spawning Treasure Chests. How to unlock the crafting recipe Since Ice Columns are premium items and part of the Frost Bundle, the crafting recipe can only be unlocked by buying the Frost Bundle in the Store for Coins. There is no other way to obtain their crafting recipe. After buying the Frost Bundle, the (already unlocked) crafting recipe for these cylindric building-blocks will be permanently added to your Crafting Menu where it will keep being available on all game worlds, even on worlds where the option "world bound recipes" is enabled. How to craft Ice Columns After buying the Frost Bundle, 8 Ice Columns can be crafted at a time in your Crafting Menu (to be opened by typing "Q" as the default key) with: * 1 block of Ice, found on frozen Oceans or rivers under a layer of Snow, more rarely at the entrance of Mountain-Caves or can be made by placing Water or other liquids into very cold areas * 1 (block of) Stone mined from the Fossil layer underground close to the surface, accessible through many Caves, or from Mountains. Mining Stone does not require any Power Cells to be equipped How to use Ice Columns Ice Columns can be placed for building purposes like large pillars or can be used for decoration. They can be placed into the game world by putting (a stack of) them into your quickbar, selecting the according quickslot and clicking the right mouse button while pointing at a spot in the game world with your cursor. Like all other building blocks, Ice Columns too can be rotated into all directions by pressing and holding R and then pointing the mouse cursor at the block and moving the mouse while holding the left mouse button. The chosen rotation angle can be "locked" as well by simply typing "r" while looking at an already rotated block or object, so that all columns of the same stack in the quickbar will then automatically be facing the same direction when placed. Like all crafted objects and blocks, Ice Columns can be picked up without the need to equip any Power Cells. Of course you won't be able to pick up such shapes on game worlds, on player claims or in Adventures where your Permission rank is not sufficient (mainly when you are merely a visitor), which can only be changed by the owner of the game world, claim owner or Adventure creator. For more details please read the article about Permissions. Trivia Ice Columns will not cool down their surrounding. Snow Blowers are the only cooling machines included in the Frost Bundle that will cool the air to -22 degrees, which will bring up a cold meter, but in hot environments like the Lava layer will reduce heat meters (where the cold meter will also be cancelled out by the heat of nearby Hardened Lava and/or liquid Lava). The Rocky Ice Column is one of the few columns that can be crafted in the crafting menu instead of being processed from a cubic block in a Processor. Category:Store Category:Premium Category:Crafted Category:Frost Category:Columns